1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning roll material in contact with a thermal fixing roll and a fixing apparatus, for the purpose of fixing non-fixed images in an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a laser beam printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning roll materials have been proposed for cleaning thermal fixing rolls in a copier or a laser beam printer with a non-woven fabric web of cellulosic fibers in contact with the fixing rolls.
However, when the fixing roll surface becomes coarser, the releasing property of the roll deteriorates, increasing the adhesion of the fixing roll surface and toner to each other, and finally causing problems in which toner can no longer be perfectly removed.
To solve these problems, it is proposed to use a fiber cleaning material web containing abrasive particles on the side in contact with the fixing roll, as disclosed in Japanese unexamined laid open patent application (Tokkai) No. 173085/1989. The abrasive particles attached to such cleaning material web have weak adhesion to the web, and during cleaning of the fixing rollers, they are detached and serve as an abrasive with respect to the fixing roll to remove the toner layer firmly attached to the fixing roll. Thus, good cleaning can be obtained.
However, the detached abrasive particles, which provide for the high cleaning property, can not be perfectly recovered in the web. These particles remain attached to the fixing roll surface to be re-attached to and contaminate copying paper.